User blog:BeastMan14/Help Me Doktor! The Medic vs Edward Richtofen
Doctors. They fix our wounds, and generally know what to do about stuff like the knife in your urethra. But what if they weren't so friendly? Today on Deadliest Fiction, we answer that question! The Medic!, The fearsome doctor who serves as medic to the RED team! VS Edward Ricthofen!, The brutal Nazi who started a zombie apocalypse! WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? 'Introduction' 'The Medic' Bio: Little is known about the Medic's life prior to his joining, but it was first believed due to his German heritage that he was a Nazi. This was stated not to be the case, pretty much eliminating the little info known about him. He at first seems like a polite and respectable man, but is basically only in it because the team works as surprisingly good science experiments and RED funds him. He owns a coop of doves, his favorite being Archimedes, who often gets in the way of his experiments. 'Edward Richtofen' Bio: Edward Richtofen was an extremely brutal Nazi scientist, who considered the regime "weak". He was part of a team of paranormal researchers led by Ludvig Maxis. One day, Richtofen began fiddling with a powerful pyramid-like object that teleported him to an unknown location, then returned him a mentally changed man. After growing unrest and further research into the undead, Richtofen killed Maxis and locked his daughter Samantha into the object, not expecting her to be capable of controlling the zombies. Alongside fellow test subjects Nikolai, Takeo, and Tank, they fight for survival against hordes of the undead. 'Weapons of the Warriors' 'The Medic' Primary: Syringe Gun. The Medic's main weapon, the Syringe gun has 40 shots per clip, and yes, it does fire actual syringes. Melee: Bonesaw. A large toothed medical saw used during medical operations and amputations, the Medic has used it to kill many a foe...and friend. Special: Crusader's Crossbow. The Crusader's Crossbow is a dangerous crossbow, capable of healing its target as they carry it, and doesn't need to be charged before being fired. 'Richtofen' Primary: MP-40. With 32 rounds per clip and full auto fire rate, the MP-40 was Germany's weapon of choice during World War 2. Melee: Bowie Knife. Despite being an American weapon, the Bowie Knife is vastly superior to the standard combat knife given at the start of a game. Special: Wunderwaffe DG-2. A highly experimental lighting gun, the Wunderwaffe has 3 shots per clip, and chain from person to person. 'X-Factors' Medic vs Richtofen 45 Training 80 The Medic is not a Nazi as stated by Valve, meaning he only has his self-training to rely on here, while Richtofen was a member of the party, meaning he could have been trained in some way. 95 Brutality 100 The Medic is willing to do awful things in the name of research, but even he has standards. Stuff like the Pyro freaks him out to the point of fear, and he still believes in keeping his subjects alive (most of the time). Richtofen is brutal and remorseless, seeing the party's methods as "weak" and willing to kill children just to get his job done. 97 Experience 95 While both men have fought fearsome opponents, a close edge can be given to the Medic due to his fighting of enemies with actual intelligence and coordination. 96 Intelligence/Tactics 95 Both Richtofen and the Medic are incredibly smart, with the Medic only taking his edge due to his better coordination in the field of battle, alongside having made somewhat more impressive weaponry like his Medi-gun. 'Notes' Voting ends next Monday. It will be 1-on-1. It will be set in the Mojave Wasteland (as a tie-in to Sniper vs Boone) Category:Blog posts